A new life
by Lunedargent0
Summary: Bellatrix wanted her children to see the world and wanted to know what happened to her dear friend,Kushina. So she go to Konoha and find an abused Naruto in an orphanage.


**Heya ! New story,I don't know if I do a one-shot or a long story so please tell me if you want more,I can always find a little something or add your own idea but it need to stay in the plots i have in my mind. **

_Bellatrix Black wanted her children,Serpens Hadrian Black and Ankaa Lilith Black,to see the world. So she had in mind to go to the Elemental Nation,her old friend Kushina Uzumaki was there and Bellatrix wanted to know what happened to her dear friend since she doesn't communicate anymore,she was growing anxious but hid it. So here they were,in the Elemental Nations,near Konoha :_

-my children,we are nearing Konoha,the home village of an old friend of mine. Be presentable and show that your appartenance to a pure-blood house that is the Black house. _gently ordered Bellatrix to her sweethearts,her children_

-Alright momma,we behave and walk our head high to show our determination who's flowing through our veins ! _replied happily the twins_

Some minutes after,they were at the gates of Konoha,the ANBUs saw them and two stayed by the trio while the others were gone to see the Hokage. The children were happy to see other places than the Black manor ! But something didn't felt right,the mother and children felt it strongly. When they entered the village,among the civilians (or muggles) they were a lot of whispers and chattering "maybe they'll finally kill the demon !" or "finally the demon will be gone and dead one and for all" and "the children seem powerful maybe they'll kill the demon within a child's body",the trio thought it illogical that a demon should hide in human skin,more precisely a child,they cringed at the look they received and two murderous glare to the men who ogled their mother ! They will dig it up that's for sure. They quickly arrived at the Hokage tower and knocked at the doors. A faint "come in" was heard and pushed the doors.

-hello Bellatrix,my child,how are you since the last time we saw each other ? _asked the third Hokage,Sarutobi Hiruzen_

-i am well thank you and I have brought my two twinkling stars with me,Serpens and Ankaa. Say hello to Sarutobi-sama,my dears.

-hello Sarutobi-sama. _the twins said and waved at the elderly Hokage_

-now what did you wanted me to talk about ? _asked Sarutobi_

-I wanted to ask you...what happened to Kushina-chan ? She doesn't write anymore to me and I am growing anxious as to what happened..._confided Bellatrix to the Hokage_

Hiruzen sighed and put a sound-proofing seal in the office.

-What am I going to tell you is an SS-rank secret and can never be repeated except if the one concerned is okay with it. _at seeing Bellatrix and the children's nod,he continued _it all happened the October 31st,the due date of Kushina. She was giving birth in secret since she was the Kyûbi Jinchûriki and the seal was weakening with the birth. Her husband Minato Namikaze,the fourth Hokage,was already at the birth place since he needed to prepare the resealing of the beast inside Kushina. When young Naruto was born,a masked man appeared and wanted to take the Kyûbi with him and threatened young Naruto with a kunai next to his throat. The great Kyûbi was let loose on the village and costed us the life of numerous shinobi and the fourth Hokage,Minato. We still don't know what happened to Kushina but I made a big mistake in telling the village of Naruto's status of new Jinchûriki. He is ignored and shunned because of that but I made a law that nobody is to speak of the Kyûbi so he won't be able to hear what they say but I wonder about his physical state since I don't have the same power as before in civilian affair... _Hiruzen sighed_ anyways I think you want to see young Naruto,am I right ?

-yes,i do wish to see him but I warn you **if** is in any type of ill state you can say goodbye to your manhood and the one who put the little snakeling in this state,got it ? _growled Bellatrix_

Hiruzen sighed and nodded nervously,fearing for his manly parts and prayed for the ones Bellatrix felt the need to end. They walked to the orphanage and Hiruzen knocked on the door. An old woman opened the door and greeted warmly the Hokage and Bellatrix with her children. Hiruzen then led the way to Naruto's secrets places in the orphanage,it was the planetarium or the Astronomy library,this time it was the Astronomy library with Naruto sleeping in a sofa with a blanket and different parchment on a table. Bellatrix scooted over him and saw the title on the parchments : Star release,Moon release and Sun release,the three holy prowesses;the different type of cosmic apparition of oneself and different type of witches and wizards. Bellatrix wanted to see something else but something stopped her.

-Naruto ? _asked 4 young voices _

Naruto woke up groggily from his sleep and saw 4 shadows in the back of the library called for him.

-ya ? What do you want ? Goldric,Helga,Rowena,Salazar come out,please ? _asked Naruto and pleaded at the end_

The young children snickered by the looks they received by the three wizards but came out and hugged Naruto. Naruto turned his head and tilted it with a cute frown.

-Jiji ? Who are they ? _asked Naruto_

\- my boy,that's Bellatrix,Serpens and Ankaa Black from the Wizarding world from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. _answered Hiruzen while smiling when the boy smiled with stars in his eyes_

-it's so cool ! Do you think I can become a wizard too ? _asked a second time Naruto with hope_

-do you know of your mother,snakeling ? _asked Bellatrix _

-no...i don't know if she's dead or alive or even if she loved me...the same can be said for my father... _responded sadly Naruto_

-can I tell the little star about them,Sarutobi ? _asked Bellatrix with a glare at the aged Hokage_

-Alright...I think you're better placed than me to tell him about his mother... _sighed Hiruzen_

-ok...so your mother is Kushina Uzumaki and I was great friend with her,she was fierce,protective and the best fiend one could ask for...we owled each other a lot and I knew something happened when she didn't owled me so I came here to have some answers...actually we still don't know if your mother is dead or not but you need to have high hopes and prepare for the worst,that's what we say... _answered Bellatrix to the young child on her laps_

-oh...but how do you know my mother if you're a British witch ? _Naruto took a thinking position_

-I wanted to see the world and I could travel to the magical Japan easily so I could see her a lot but we owled,the reason it's because my children took a lot of my time and I have duties on my own... _sighed Bellatrix and stroked the fiery hair of her nephew in all but blood_

-oh... _Naruto thought and his eyes looked up with a hopeful twinkle _could you be my auntie ?

-if i remember correctly in one of the letter your mother sent me,she asked me to be your honorary aunt,i couldn't come until now because of my duties,I'm sorry if anything happened to you when I couldn't come to get you... _Bellatrix hugged little Naruto and he hugged back with tears in his eyes_

-things did happen but don't blame yourself for that please,it's not your fault I can understand that... _Naruto said and quickly added seeing his honorary aunt look down _

-thank you little star but can you tell me who did what so I can punish them accordingly ? _asked Bellatrix with a sickly sweet voice_

-that's mainly the civilians because they can't tell the difference between a kunai and a sealing scroll... _Naruto answered with tears in his eyes and small sniff passed_

-What did they do,sweety ? For some odd reason,I am not going to like it... _Bellatrix muttered the last part to herself_

-they did a lot of things I can't talk about,it's horrible... _the young boy cried in the arm of his aunt,Bellatrix glared at the old man Hokage and soothed her sobbing nephew in her arms _

-it's going to be alright baby...do you want me to look in your memories since you don't want to talk out loud about it ? _asked gently Bellatrix _

\- Ok auntie... _the little one sniffed_

When Bellatrix was done with the memories she was livid,she just wanted to murder them all because of what she saw. Serpens and Ankaa were in the same position since they were granted a free access in the mind of their mother. Konoha is in for a serious wake up call when Naruto will be of age that's for sure ! 


End file.
